A Feud's Preview
by MWolfL
Summary: An owl planter who used to live near Capulet and Montague is back and hears of the feud between the garden gnomes. Feeling bad, he explains what really happened to Lord Blueberry and Lady Redbrick. A little GnomeoXJuliet


It was a couple months after Gnomeo and Juliet's wedding. Ms. Montague and Mr. Capulet had also seen peace along with the gnomes due to the destruction of their gardens. To represent that they had torn down the fence that separated their gardens, deciding to own both gardens together, and added various purple items and flowers to bring both their respective colors together.

Ms. Montague and Mr. Capulet had both gone to a garden show with their entry: a beautiful arrangement of red, blue, and purple flowers. The gnomes decided to have a small party, just in case the Montague/Capulet arrangement won. Normally celebration parties are held after the winning, but the gnomes didn't want to risk waking up their humans later that night.

Gnomeo, Juliet, Redbrick, and Blueberry were hanging out in one area as the other gnomes danced.

"Say mum, I've been wondering..." Gnomeo hesitated. "Why did we used to hate each other so much anyway?"

"I've been wondering that too." Juliet admitted.

Redbrick and Blueberry looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, originally we Reds and Blues were just friendly rivals much like Ms. Montague and Mr. Capulet." Redbrick explained. "We delivered insults to each other, but never did anything to each other physically. We even allowed friendship between us, especially with our children."

"But then when you both were babies something horrible happened." Blueberry said. "Your dad Gnomeo, and your mom Juliet...had been smashed."

Gnomeo and Juliet looked shocked. They knew about their respective parents' deaths but had no idea it had caused the feud.

"We never saw what happened, but we did hear the smash." Redbrick said. "Then when we went into the alley, we saw them in pieces. We both were so heartbroken over the loss of our respective spouses that we blamed each other and argued."

"We kept arguing, until we automatically declared each other to be enemies." Blueberry hung her head. "We then gathered the remains of our respective spouses and buried them. Unfortunately this was back before we knew that having our humans glue us back together brings us back to life. But it's too late now."

"We're sure that they've been dead for too long." Redbrick added.

Gnomeo and Juliet looked upset. But less upset than a purple owl planter, which had just been walking buy.

"Pardon me." He said. "I'm Hyacinth, I used to belong to the same garden as Featherstone."

"Oh yes, Featherstone told us about you." Juliet remembered. "You had been best friends."

"Yes, before our lady human drove away with me." Hyacinth nodded. "Anyway, that garden was still in full bloom and Featherstone and I had been there when the incident happened. He didn't know, since he didn't like to wander far in the past. I however had been lucky to have been made with wings that are separate from my body." Hyacinth flapped his plastic wings for emphasis. "Being made of plastic made me light enough to be able to fly, and so each night, true to the animal I represent, I took short flights near the garden. I saw what really happened to Mr. Blueberry and Mrs. Redbrick."

Gnomeo, Juliet, and their remaining parents listened.

"During that nightly flight I saw them in the alley. Curious as to why they were out of their gardens, I landed on the fence where they couldn't see me without looking and listened in." Hyacinth continued. "It turns out those two had been best friends since they were kids, and were talking about their recently born children. You two." He turned to Gnomeo and Juliet before continuing: "They were planning to have them meet as kids and let them grow up together in hopes that they'd fall in love and marry. Mr. Blueberry and Mrs. Redbrick were so close that they wanted to be able to call each other brother and sister. But then a drunk tramp stumbled through the alley, and they were forced to remain still. The tramp, without noticing, kicked them and they sailed towards the wall. That was how they smashed."

Blueberry, Redbrick, Gnomeo, and Juliet were stunned. Obviously not even Blueberry and Redbrick had any idea of their spouses' friendship towards each other.

"But why didn't you say anything before?" Gnomeo asked.

"Because when they sailed towards the wall I sailed too...in hopes of catching them and saving them." Hyacinth hung his head in shame. "But I missed. Overcome with guilt I flew away. And the next day, our humans, Featherstone's and mine, divorced. Meaning I never had known about your feud until just recently, and so hadn't thought that telling you what really happened would be so important. I am really sorry, and I hope you'll forgive me for not explaining things sooner."

"Of course." Juliet smiled. "It wasn't really your fault all this happened."

"Right." Gnomeo agreed. "It was just a collection of bad moments that led to our previous gardens being destroyed."

"Well, I'm glad you don't think ill of me. And I'm also grateful to be part of this garden." Hyacinth smiled. "And grateful to be with my best friend again. Friendship can be just as powerful as love."

With that Hyacinth left to so that he could catch up with Featherstone.

"So all this was because my dad and your mum wanted us to end up together." Gnomeo couldn't believe it.

"Well, considering you two did end up together I'm sure they're very happy." Blueberry smiled.

"Yeah. And to think your relationship started with a Cupid's orchid." Redbrick remarked. "Funny thing...I had heard of that plant but had no idea that it was growing in that garden."

"Me either." Blueberry added.

"It is weird." Featherstone spoke up, having arrived to talk with Gnomeo and Juliet for a bit. "That flower had never grown there before. It must've been a stray seed that had blown in after the place had been abandoned."

Gnomeo and Juliet looked lost in thought.

"Or...or maybe my mom and Gnomeo's dad planted it." Juliet spoke up.

Redbrick, Blueberry, and Featherstone stared at her, stunned by that idea. Gnomeo, however, looked as if he had gotten the exact same idea. They all fell silent after that, wondering if it was actually true. If nothing else, it would explain why the flower - which had been replanted in the Red/Blue/Purple Garden - was still as fresh as ever despite having been plucked months ago.


End file.
